vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bairong Lee
Summary Lee Bairong (日 白龍; 리 바이롱, Li Bailong) is the older brother of Yue and Xing. He is an ally of South and the Supporter of Meiling. He can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Deception in Bairong Arc. He believes that strength is needed to rule his country. When Yue was chosen as the next emperor he was convinced by his servant Euhwan and his father the emperor to kill his brother. Having trained 17 years to be the next emperor, not becoming emperor was the same as death to him. Lee shows up but loses the emperor appears and kills Eunwon and tries to kill Lee, stating that he wanted to gather up and get rid of as many traitors as possible, but Yue threatened to kill himself. He then left the kingdom only to reappear during the second great war. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Lee Bairong Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Male Age: Late teens early twenties Classification: Human, Former Prince of the Bairong Empire, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled martial artist (is skilled in the Bairong Empire fighting style), can use Chi (has a witch as a supporter that can give him mana making him stronger and faster) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level (Evenly matched Yue's kaiser fist, even defeated Xing) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with Yue and Xing, likely higher with mana) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block Class (Matched Yue evenly, even clashing with Xing caused some destruction) Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level (Palmed Xing's kaiser fist) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Adept in combat and martial arts Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Mei Ling:' Lee's witch. Mei Ling can give Lee's mana which boosts his strength, speed, and stamina. *'''-Mana Supply (마력공급 Malyeoggong-geub):' Like all supporters, Lee receives a steady flow of mana which enhances his strengths in many aspects. It takes longer for Lee to enhance his strengths with mana than with Chi but the effects of mana lasts a whole day. When using this in addition to his Chi, Lee has shown to be powerful enough to fight on the level of the Bairong emperor himself *'-Quicker Recovery:' Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. This can even return damaged clothes to it's previous state. '-Chi Techniques:' Lee was trained by the best of the Bairong Empire's martial arts priests, learning to master the three levels: Shinbo, Shunchuk, and Shinsok, though the final level has some echelons of power he has not yet accessed. Based on the yin-yang principle, this attack style consists of incredibly fast movements and strikes using chi-reinforced punches, kicks, and other martial arts strikes. The downside to his almost unavoidable power is those who can react and perceive his attack can counter it. Lee is currently stronger than Yue, overcoming Yue's tendency to learn quickly with his hard work and can travel at a similar pace as Visul when using Shinsok. Lee can enhance his physical abilities with chi quicker than with mana. *'-Shinbo (신보 Sinbo; Release):' The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. *'-Shinchuk (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity):' The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. *'-Shinsok (신속 Sinsog; Swift):' The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be used by geniuses that has skills that are emperor worthy. *'-Kaiser Fist (패왕붕권 Paewangbung-gwon):' The only named technique so far using Shinsok, it consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city districts. It has been given the title, "Ultimate King Fistblow", because of its immense power, a power that only the most skilled Chi users can access. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 8